


Thunder? Lightning. Forever.

by misscosmique



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscosmique/pseuds/misscosmique
Summary: “Thunder?” She asked, “Lightning,” Maya replied. “Forever.” They became fiancé’s. Or: The one where Riley Matthews and Maya Hart get married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction before so? Here's what I got!  
> It was based off of a post I made on tumblr: http://smilesriles.tumblr.com/post/150561667733/omg-riley-would-definitely-be-in-charge-of-the.   
> Unbeta'd.

Riley was seventeen and at a party when she took a dare and kissed Maya for the first time. After a week of not being able to look at her best friend, her peaches, without wanting to do it again she told Maya. Coincidentally, Maya felt the same and had for a very long time, even before the dare. They became girlfriends. 

Riley was twenty-one when she proposed. It was the opening night of Maya’s first art gallery and she was petrified. Riley, being the only one who could see how nervous Maya was, kissed the fear away and after a very successful gathering of their friends, family, and notable artists, Maya thought the night couldn’t get any better. 

She was wrong. On the way home, Riley took Maya to the park where the latter almost got arrested in when they were fifteen. Maya sat down at the bench and Riley knelt down on one knee. Maya’s mouth opened slightly when Riley took a newer, silver version of their friendship ring out of her pocket, “Thunder?” She asked.

“Lightning,” Maya replied. 

“Forever.” 

They became fiancé’s. 

When Cory heard the news of the engagement at a family gathering, he congratulated Maya, telling her that he couldn’t think of a better wife for his daughter and that he would always be there for her if she needed help with homework. Maya cried. 

After Maya wiped the tears away, she was confronted by Josh. He joked, “Not the long game anymore?”

“I don’t think that the long game was ever for you.”

“I had a feeling that it was always for Riley,” They smiled and hugged one another.

Riley was nearly twenty-two when she began to go crazy with the wedding planning. She wanted her wedding to be like something out of a fairytale. Lucas helped with that; he became a wedding planner after he fell in love with planning the group’s graduation party. He made sure everything was in order, but Riley made sure everything was perfect.

Maya hadn’t want to be a big part of the planning and allowed Riley to have her way with almost everything. Maya stuck with the phrase whatever you want when Riley asked her opinion on something. Riley always rolled her eyes with fondness when this happened. 

However, Maya did have three requests. One, she wanted to wear a tux that she designed herself. Two, she wanted to design their wedding invitations. Three, she wanted their wedding colors to be that of honey and peaches. Riley agreed to all three. 

Maya’s tux wasn’t even a tux. It was a five piece tailored suit that came with both a matching bowtie and waist belt the color of honey. She even had custom cufflinks with her new initials placed on them: MPMH. To finish it off, Crazy Hat had given her a top hat that had a strip of honey ribbon wrapped around the middle. Maya cherished it.

Riley wore her mother’s dress, figuring that is she wasn’t going to have a traditional marriage, the least she could do was have a traditional dress. She did improve it slightly with a needle and some honey colored thread. 

The invitations that Maya had designed were absolutely stunning. Beautiful cursive donned a pristine white cardstock. A perfume that smelt like honey and peaches was spritzed on each card and was signed by each woman. 

The two had invited over 300 guests. Half of them were made up of family while the other half were close friends. Riley insisted that they invited their classmates from their previous History classes; Maya agreed if her old art teachers could come too. The girls made sure that Crazy Hat, Two Shoes Louis, and Paco’s Tacos were there as well. Lucas rounded the list out by making sure that Riley’s college friends and Maya’s art dealer and artistically inclined colleagues were also invited. 

The wedding was simple; crowded but simple. It was held in the backyard of Riley’s grandparent’s house. A wedding arch was placed in front of 300 chairs that were spread along the lawn. The guests could sit wherever they pleased. The sign for the seating arrangement read: Tonight, two families will join as one; two sides, pick one.

Auggie was the ring bearer. Riley laughed when she told him her choice, telling him it was revenge for Beary the Bear Bear. Ava was the flower girl, leading Auggie down the aisle. Riley followed after her Maid of Honor, Smackle. The two had grown extremely close during the last year of high school. Riley was accompanied by her mother and father; she didn’t want to hurt either’s feelings so the peach colored carpet was six feet wide. 

Maya stood at the wedding arch next to her Best Man, Zay, and the wedding officiator, Farkle. She fiddled with her ring as she waited for the ceremony to start. Zay grinned when the girl stopped her nervous habit it when she saw Riley beginning her walk. Maya’s mouth opened and she uttered a wow before wiping under her eye. Riley grinned at the reaction and held her hand to Maya as she stepped up to the arch. 

After giving their daughter away, Cory and Topanga went to sit next to Katy and Shawn in the front row, everyone else piled behind them. 

Kermit stood in the back with a wig and sunglasses on. He cried when he saw how happy his daughter was and left before anyone saw him; he didn’t want to cause Maya anymore pain than he already had.

The vows were beautiful and the ceremony was gorgeous. When Farkle asked the girls if they took each other in sickness and in health, they opted for saying Thunder and Lightning respectively, instead of I do. When they shared their first kiss as a married couple, they whispered forever to each other.

Everyone teared up, but Topanga was the first to cry. Everyone thought it would be Cory but he saved the tears until later.

Katy’s tears followed after Topanga. She covered her mouth as she sobbed, leaning into Shawn. Shawn wasn’t crying, nope; he would deny it until his dying day. He wasn’t sad that the wedding was happening, but overjoyed that Maya was happy and finally knew who she was.

After the newlyweds walked back down the aisle, everyone followed them to the reception tent, eager for food and dancing.

During the reception speeches, Eric gave a heartfelt toast, congratulating his “niche and Maya.” Being the first time he called her by her real name, she laughed and latched onto him as soon as she could. She would never let him live that down and he never called her Maya again, opting for the most ridiculous names that started with M.

Before their first dance, Riley took Maya over to a table in the back of the tent. She showed her something that she bought as a gag gift: a chimichanga cake. Maya was delighted. They fed each other cake before they danced the night away.

After the party was over, the girls went on a two-week honeymoon.

Riley hadn’t told Maya where they were going only saying that she needed her passport. Maya almost cried when they landed in Ireland. It was even better when Riley informed Maya that her mom would be arriving in a week to visit the Clutterbucket Clan with her daughter. 

“I told you I’d go with you,” Riley pecked Maya’s nose while they waited for their luggage, “Who knew it’d be as your wife?” 

“Auggie, most likely,” Maya stated, hugging Riley tightly. 

Riley giggled, happier than she had ever been in her life.

Riley was twenty-two when she married the love of her life, her peaches, her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: smilesriles.tumblr.com


End file.
